The present invention has as its object a three-dimensional componental module at "T" modified for the industrial preformation of buildings.
In present-day research in the field of industrial building, the attention of planners and producers is directed to prefabricated systems which permit the maximum constructive rationalization, united to a productivity of contained costs.
To obtain high industrial results in practice it is necessary to prepare the various prefabricated elements in a special workshop and thereafter to assemble them at the building site, obtaining building structures whose property, given the constitutive scheme and method of construction, provide notably advantageous costs in comparison to other prefabricated techniques and traditional methods.
The problems are therefore various and complex which are presented in the research of an optimum solution which at the same time is particularly economic, versatile and simple.
Among these problems it will be sufficient to mention a few which seem today to be of the most difficult to resolve.
The first problem concerns the choice and shape of a minimum number of standardized elements with which it is possible to realize variously composed buildings in a variety of both internal and external sizes.
A second problem, closely tied to the first, is that of producing these elements in specially-fitted workshops utilizing industrial techniques of mass production; and also to this last problem an another is directly connected: given the conformation of production workshops, they are constituted by fixed machinery and from this is born the problem of transporting the ready prefabricated elements to the building site by road vehicles which have load and size limitations.
In this operational phase of transportation the stresses due to the condition of the roads and to the mechanical means cannot be overlooked.
The technical aim of the present invention proposes to resolve the preparation of a modular prefabricated structure which can by itself or with the aid of complementary elements, permit the construction of buildings of one or more floors, and which allows such freedom of design as to permit plans sufficiently free to allow freedom to creative expression by the designer.
The solution of this technical aim must be seen in the context of an industrial production and therefore repetitive at low cost of various prefabricated elements.
From that which is proposed the primary object for the present invention is to reduce to a minimum the number of base elements, and to produce a basic module which will be called "base" from which other elements can be easily and directly derived for the composition of buildings of one or more floors with the maximum flexibility of design.
And not the last aim coming from the technical plan proposed is that of realizing all of these elements with a mould installation, bringing into use the economy and industrialism of the product.